


Аэросмит пели про любовь в лифте, но эта песня не про нас

by Windwave



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: HYDRA Husbands, M/M, WTF Combat, ГидраФлафф, пастораль, тупые мужики
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windwave/pseuds/Windwave
Summary: СТРАЙК, умудрившийся после ночного брифинга забиться в лифт всем составом, возмущенно загалдел. Время на часах близилось к полуночи, и ни у кого — почти ни у кого — из них не было в планах проводить остаток ночи в компании нежно любимых (без шуток), но иногда абсолютно невыносимых сослуживцев.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 11





	Аэросмит пели про любовь в лифте, но эта песня не про нас

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rojhaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/gifts).



> написано в команду WTF Frank Grillo на ЗФБ-2020 <3

Джек наугад ткнул в несколько кнопок на панели вызова. Потом — на всякий случай — нажал на экстренное открытие дверей, а затем — на связь с оператором. Ничего не произошло.

— Мы застряли намертво.

СТРАЙК, умудрившийся после ночного брифинга забиться в лифт всем составом, возмущенно загалдел. Время на часах близилось к полуночи, и ни у кого — почти ни у кого — из них не было в планах проводить остаток ночи в компании нежно любимых (без шуток), но иногда абсолютно невыносимых сослуживцев.

Попытки связаться с кем-то ни к чему не привели — лифты были одним из немногих мест штаб-квартиры ЩИТа, где отсутствовала прослушка; а вместе с ней — и какая-либо связь.

— Ладно, дамочки, — Рамлоу переплел ладони и с наслаждением хрустнул пальцами. — Давайте сами выбираться из этой консервной банки. 

Спустя пятнадцать минут разъяренный и взмыленный СТРАЙК вынужден был признать: лифты, по всей видимости, изначально должны были служить клеткой для Халка: ни отжать двери, ни открыть крышку аварийного люка на потолке. От других, куда более радикальных вариантов, пришлось отказаться из-за замкнутости пространства. 

— Если это какой-то ебучий тим-билдинг, то я самолично вырежу оставшийся глаз тому, кто это придумал, — Рамлоу с явным отвращением на лице пнул дверцу и стащил с плеч куртку. 

Вентиляция работала исправно - только вот система не была рассчитана на то, что в лифт набьется полтора десятка спецназовцев, не собирающихся сидеть спокойно.

Освободив по праву командира один из углов от чужих ног, Рамлоу кинул туда куртку и уселся на нее. И махнул рукой. 

— Считайте, что у нас блядский «тихий час».

У Джека на языке крутилось «тихая ночь» — и, судя по всему, не у него одного — но злить и без того раздраженного Рамлоу никто не хотел. Тем более что одной из причин его раздражения была самолично отправленная Джеком смс с предложением провести ночь у него.

Последовав примеру командования, СТРАЙК расселся на полу. Половина — сразу задремала, решив не тратить время зря и делать то, что должен в совершенстве уметь любой солдат. Остальные негромко переговаривались.

Впрочем, на второй час заточения разговоров стало куда меньше, и даже самые флегматичные из команды начали постепенно звереть — Рамлоу даже пару раз пришлось повысить голос. 

Джек, спасавшийся от скуки и раздражения телефоном — когда еще выдастся свободный час, который можно спокойно потратить на то, чтобы разобрать пару тысяч фотографий — в какой-то момент краем глаз заметил холодный металлический отблеск. Инстинктивно повернув голову в ту сторону, он разглядел маленький тычковый нож в ладони Рамлоу. Заметив взгляд Джека, он ухмыльнулся и отлип плечом от стены, сев ровно. Нож вернулся в чехол на поясе. 

Задавать вопрос о том, что Рамлоу сосредоточенно царапал, Джек не стал — да и так догадывался, что там. Стоило только порадоваться, что у Ника Фьюри нет привычки разглядывать стенные панели лифтов у самого их стыка с полом.

Вытащили их уже под утро — и лишь нежелание задерживаться в Трискелионе еще хоть на полчаса удержало СТРАЙК от драки с командой техников.

А спустя пару дней, оказавшись в этом самом злополучном лифте, Джек присел, словно поправляя шнурки на тактическом ботинке — и смог разглядеть нацарапанное на полированной стене, у самого пола, едва заметное «Р+Р».


End file.
